PnF Bouncing Frenzy
by MrsDK1998
Summary: PnF:TSTDP Story 1: Candace is in need of new shoes, and Phineas and Ferb want to make pair or two...Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is about to show everyone how it is to laugh at you because of your...shoes!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, the first chapter of the first story of PnF:TSTDP is up!**

**It's the first story I wrote in PnF style, so I really, ****_really_**** hope I did it right ^^;**

**Anyways, **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

The sun was shining that morning over the Tri-State Area. Birds were singing and it felt like nothing could go wrong. It was the perfect day for every kid, adult or egg-laying mammal to have fun.

But not for Candace.

The teenage girl dashed into the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, angry, with a big frown over her eyes. She stopped near her mom and then talked to her:

"Mom, I told you that I need new shoes! Why do I see _no_ new shoes anywhere?"

"I'm sorry, honey", Linda said, "but you had to tell me what kind of shoes you want and what size you wear, instead of yelling at me that you want a new pair while I was already in the driveway!"

Phineas, who was watching the dialogue while eating his cereal with Ferb by his side, wanted, once again, to make his sister smile.

"We can make a pair of shoes for you!" he said, always smiling.

"I don't want YOU to make me shoes! You're gonna make some ecological shoes with rockets and send me to Mars!"

"Shoes with rockets? Good idea!" Phineas said, then turned to Ferb. "Write it down!"

Ferb wrote it in his note book and gave Phineas a thumbs-up.

"Candace", Linda said, "can you bring me a chair? I can't reach that jar up there!" As Candace pushed a chair next to her mom, she added "Everything would be easier if I was taller. Or if I had some kind of elevator or a pair of bouncing shoes."

Hearing the last one, Phineas stopped his spoon just a few inches away from his mouth, and he stayed like this, his jaw hanging, his eyes wide open.

Ferb snapped his fingers in front of Phineas' face, only to get no reaction from his brother. Phineas stayed like this for a few seconds, before…

"That's it!" he cried out, making Ferb fall of his chair in surprise. "I know what we're gonna do today!" As Ferb got back on his chair, Phineas continued. "We're gonna make shoes with rubber soles so people can get stuff they couldn't reach before AND have fun at the same time! But hey, where's Perry?"

Perry ran up the stairs and got into the boys' room. He closed the door behind him and put his fedora on his head. Ha ran around Phineas' bed and pressed a button on his alarm clock. Almost immediately, the bed opened in two pieces with a gap between them. Perry jumped into the gap and after a series of tubes in spirals, he landed on his chair, in his secret lab.

"Good morning, Agent P", a white-haired man spoke to him through a huge screen. "Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being active through internet, buying possibly _evil_ items. There's a list of the items he bought so far."

From the chair Perry was sitting, a list with Doofenshmirtz' internet actions got print. Perry took a look at it and then salted Major Monogram.

"Good luck, Agent P", the man said, before the screen turned black.

* * *

**Okay, I'm REALLY sorry it sucks, but we're still at the start, right?**

**It's gonna get better, right?**

**I'm not gonn be flamed for this...**

**...****_right_****?**

_**Review Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai thar~**

**Yup, that's right, another chapter from my first TSTDP story!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, the boys were already done with the originals.

The backyard door opened and a raven-haired girl got in.

"What'cha doin?" she asked.

"Oh hi Isabella", Phineas said. "We're making some shoes with rubber soles so people can have fun while doing chores!"

"Cool", Isabella said.

Phineas smiled, then turned around. "Try them out, Ferb!" he said.

Ferb was standing only a few meters away from them, wearing a pair of yellow shoes with orange soles and an orange on-off switch. He turned it to "on" and he immediately started jumping up and down, almost reaching the highest branch of the tree in the backyard.

"Awesome!" Isabella squealed.

The backyard door opened once again and Buford, with Baljeet running behind him, entered.

"Was that Ferb who just jumped _way_ up your tree? What are you up to today? Building trampolines against gravity again?" Buford asked.

"It's not that you didn't enjoy it last time!" Baljeet said.

"Shut up, nerd!"

"Well", Phineas said to stop the dialogue, "kinda. We made shoes with rubber soles"-he pointed at Ferb, who was still jumping up and down-"so people can reach high easily to do chores _and_ have fun at the same time!"

Right then, the sound of something crushing on wood and then falling to the ground was heard. The four kids turned their heads to the direction the sound came from, to see a dizzy-looking Ferb sitting on the ground with leaves surrounding him.

"Ferb! Are you okay, bro?" Phineas said as he ran to his brother. "Hmm, maybe we should make a few twists, I don't know, put an elasticity calculator or something like that."

"Hey, you should try selling them at Superduper Mega Superstore!" Buford said. "That place is huge and some people really need something to reach high places."

"Great idea, Buford!" Phineas said.

"Did you just say that only because you're addicted to those chocolate cereal they always put on the high shelves?" Baljeet asked.

"I wouldn't say another word if I was you."

* * *

_ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _

Perry broke into the huge purple building that was standing in the middle of Danville, only to find himself into some kind of robotic arms a certain evil scientist had invented.

"Perry the platypus", Dr. Doofenshmirtz said as he came into view. "We meet again. You, trapped and safe and me, into my typical uniform. And now you're gonna ask, why the reference on our clothing? Here comes the backstory…

"You see, Perry the platypus, when I was young, back in Gimmelshtump, there was a shop that was selling shoes. Every boy and girl bought one new pair of them. Well, everyone _except me_. The shopkeeper hated me from the first moment he saw me. Maybe because of the smell of pork my body emanated, maybe not. I never learned.

"The point is, everyone bought new shoes except me! Everyone was laughing at me, because my shoes were old and dirty, while theirs were new and clean! So I swore that, one day, everyone will worship the awesomeness of _my_ shoes, while _they_ are lost in the doom of having the worst shoes EVER!"

The evil scientist looked at Perry.

"And that's why I made the _Worst-Shoes-Ever-Inator_!", he said, pointing at a huge machine standing on the background.

* * *

**So yeah...**  
**The next chapter... is where the everything begins. kinda.**

**kaythanksbye :)**

**Review?**


End file.
